12 Days Of Mutant Freedom
by blueshock
Summary: The xmen and brotherhood sing to you. Kind of has humor. Plz R&R.
1. 12 days of mutant freedom

**Chapter One**

Charles: On the first day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Logan: One angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the second day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: One the third day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: and one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the forth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the fifth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the sixth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one very angry Wolverine.

Charles: One the seventh day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the eighth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Todd: Eight sliming Toads,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quciksilver,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the nineth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Rogue: Nine untouchable gothics,

Todd: Eight sliming Toads,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one very angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the tenth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Remy: Ten crushing Gambits,

Rogue: Nine untouchable gothics,

Todd: Eight sliming Toads,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicklysilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the eleventh day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Fred: Eleven hungry Blobs,

Remy: Ten crushing Gambits,

Rogue: Nine untouchable gothics,

Todd: Eight sliming Toads,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one angry Wolverine.

Charles: On the twelveth day of mutant freedom, my true love gave to me,

Scott: Twelve red eye Scotts,

Fred: Eleven hungry Blobs,

Remy: Ten crushing Gambits,

Rogue: Nine untouchable gothics,

Todd: Eight sliming Toads,

Lance: Seven leading Avolanches,

Kitty: Six phasing Kittys,

Kurt: Five teleporting Nightcrawlers,

Pietro: Four handsome Quicksilvers,

Storm: Three bad Storms,

Jean: Two fancy Jeans,

Logan: And one very happy that this song is over Wolverine.

_**The End**_


	2. Santa claus is coming to town

Blueshock: Sorry, but I don't know the whole song or is that the whole song.

**Chapter Two**

_From: Santa Claus is coming to town _

_The brotherhood is coming to town_

Lance: You better cry, you better pout, because the brotherhood is coming to town.

Pietro: We know if you are sleeping, we know if your a wake

Todd: We know if you are good or bad, so be bad for your own sakes.

Everyone: You better cry, you better pout, because the brotherhood is coming to town.

_**X-men version**_

_Scottie boy is coming to town_

Jean: You better not cry, you better not pout, because Scottie boy is coming to town.

Kitty: He knows if you cooking, we knows if you are not

Storm: He knows if you are good or bad, so be good for he own sake.

Everone: You better not cry, you better not pout, because Scottie boy is coming to town.

_**Logans version**_

_I'm not coming to town_

Logan: You better not come to me crying, or pout, because I'm not coming to town.

I don't care if you are sleeping, I don't care if you're awake.

I don't care if you're bad or good, so do whatever you want for your own sakes.

You better not come to me crying, or pout, because I'm not coming to town.

**The end**


	3. Rock a by baby

_**From Rock a by baby**_

_**Kitty version: Rock a by Kitty**_

Kitty: Rock a by Kitty in the tree top.

When Storm makes the wind blow, the cradle will rock.

And When lightning hit the bail, the cradle will fall.

And down will go Kitty, cradle and all.

_**Jean version: Rock a by Scottie **_

Jean: Rock a by Scottie on the house top.

When the wind blows the cradle will rock.

And when the wind gets too strong, the cradle will blow off the roof and fall.

And down will go Scottie cradle and all.

_**Pietro version: Rock a by me**_

Pietro: Rock a by me in the tree top.

When Lance makes the earth shake, the cradle will rock.

And when it gets too strong and the bail brakes, the cradle will fall.

And down will go me, cradle and all.

_**Rogue version: Rock a by gothic**_

Rogue: Rock a by Gothic in the tree top.

When Gambit walks by the cradle will rock.

When he is gone the cradle will fall.

And down will go Gothic, cradle and all.

_**Kurt version: Rock a by fuzzy**_

Kurt: Rock a by fuzzy in mothers blue arms.

Vhen she is sad she vill start to rock you in your red blanket.

Then she gets sick of you and throws you over a waterfall.

And down goes the fuzzy, blanket and all.

_**Mystique version: Rock a by son**_

Mystique: Rock a by my little son,

When I'm feeling sad, I'll rock you in my red blanket.

Then when wolves chase me, I'll throw you over a waterfall.

And down will go my son, blanket and all.

_**Gambit version: Rock a by lover**_

Gambit: Rock a by lover in the tree top.

When I hear you sing, the cradle will rock.

When you start to yell, the cradle will fall.

And down will go lover, cradle and all.

_**Logan version: Don't rock the baby**_

Logan: Don't rock the baby in that big tree.

If you do, you'll have to deal with me.

If you break the bail, and the cradle falls, then I'll break your neck.

If the baby and cradle go down and fall, then your life falls too.


	4. Rudolph The red nose Reindeer

**Rudolph The Red-nose reindeer**

_**Brotherhood version**_

You know Quicksilver and Nighcrawler

And Shadowcat and Avolanche,

Spyke and Blob

And Mystique and Magneto.

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all?

Toad the red-tongued reindeer

(reindeer)

Had a very shiny tongue

(like a slime blub)

And if you ever saw it

(saw it)

You would even say it looks gross

(looks gross)

All of the other reindeer

(reindeer)

Used to laugh and call him names

(like freak)

They never let poor Toad

(Toad)

Play in any reindeer games

(like basketball)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

(Ho Ho Ho)

Toad with your tongue so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him

(loved him)

And they shouted out with glee

(yippee)

"Toad the red-tongued reindeer

(reindeer)

You'll go down in history!"

(like we are)

_**X-men version**_

You know Jean and Kitty

And Evan and Kurt,

Bobby and Tabitha

And Beast and Forge.

But do you recall

The most famous reindeer of all?

Cyclops the red-eyed reindeer

(reindeer)

Had very shiny eyes

And if you ever saw them

(saw them)

You would even say they glow

All of the other reindeer

(reindeer)

Used to laugh and call him names

(like mutant freak)

They never let poor Cyclops

(Cyclops)

Play in any reindeer games

(like in the danger room)

Then one foggy Christmas Eve

Santa came to say

(Ho Ho Ho)

Cyclops with your eyes so bright

Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?

Then all the reindeer loved him

(loved him)

And they shouted out with glee

(yippee)

"Cyclops the red-eyed reindeer

(reindeer)

You'll go down in history!"

(like Charles)


	5. Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer

**Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer**

_**Pietro version**_

Magneto got run over by a reindeer.

Walking home from our house Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but as for me and Wanda we believe.

He'd been drinking too much eggnog,

and we begged him just to go.

But he forgot his medication, and he

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

he had hoof-prints on his forehead,

and incriminating Claus marks on his back.

Now we're all so proud of Wanda,

She's been taking this so well.

See her in there watching football,

drinking root beer and

playing cards with Lance.

It's a good Christmas without Magneto,

All the family's dressed in black

and we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up his gifts,

or send them back?

Send them back!

Now the goose is on the table

and the pudding made of fig

and the blue and silver candles

that would just have matched

the hair on Magento's wig.

I've warned all my

friends and neighbors

better watch out for yourselves,

they should always give a license

to a man who drives a sleigh

and plays with elves.

_**Kurt version**_

Mystqiue got run over by a reindeer.

Walking home from the mansion Christmas eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

but as for me and Rogue we believe.

She'd been drinking too much eggnog,

and we begged her to get out.

But she forgot her medication, and she

staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found her Christmas morning,

at the scene of the attack,

she had hoof-prints on her forehead,

and incriminating Claus marks on her back.

Now we're all so proud of Rogue,

She's been taking this so well.

See her in there watching the news,

drinking root beer and

playing cards with Jean.

It's Christmas without Mystique,

All the family's dressed in white

and we just can't help but wonder:

Should we open up her gifts,

or send them back?

Send them back!

Now the goose is on the table

and the pudding made of fig

and the blue and silver candles

that would just have matched

the hair on Mystiques's skin.

I've warned all my

friends and neighbors

better watch out for yourselves,

they should definitly give a license

to a man who drives a sleigh

and plays with elves.


	6. Hush Little Baby

A/N: Here is another singing fic. I haven't written one of these in awhile. I know it's short. Ya, my daughter got a new CD to listen to and I have heard this song like ten times today. Well, hope you enjoy and please review.

_**Hush Little Baby**_

**_Hush Little Toady_**

Fred: Hush, little Toady, don't say a word, Freddy's gonna buy you a… mockingbird.  
If that mockingbird don't taste right, Freddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

Toad: Wait, a diamond ring? I'm not marrying you, yo.

Fred: Oh sorry, well if you don't want that diamond ring, Freddy's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
If you smash that looking glass for some reason than Freddy's gonna buy you a billy goat.

Toad: Why the heck would you buy me that?

Fred: I don't know. Hm..fine if you killed that billy goat than Freddy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
If you don't know what that is than Freddy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.

Toad: I don't want a dog named Rover.

Fred: Fine than, Freddy's gonna buy you a horse and cart.

Toad: No, stop. If I don't want a dog than I honestly don't want a horse, yo.

Fred gets upset and yells: FINE THAN FREDDY WILL BUY YOU NOTHING. YOU'RE NOT THE SWEETEST LITTLE BOY IN TOWN AND YOUR DADDY AND MOMMY NEVER LOVED YOU.

Fred storms out of the room, while Toad starts crying.


End file.
